


Moondance

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Jared Padalecki, Human-Werewolf Interactions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Alpha Jensen and former sex worker Jared have been dating for two months, and on this night they squabble, go to a party, the moon blesses them, and Jared gets lovingly knotted. You know, typical new couple stuff.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old WIC that a reader reminded me of by commenting on an old fic iof mine (don’t be shy about commenting on old fics, it will always put a smile on an author’s face and can even lead to something like this) This is a follow up to Ruts R Us, but can be read as a stand-alone as that fic was a PWP - all you need to know is in that one Jared was a sex worker paid to take Alpha’s knots and quit his job after helping Jensen with his rut.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies_

They had been dating for two months now. And even though Jared still had his own apartment, he was almost never there. Mainly because after mind-blowing, bone-melting sex the last thing he wanted to do was get up, get dressed, and drive across town. Plus, Jensen turned out to be quite the cook, and no way was Jared going to miss out on bacon and eggs and gravy for breakfast. The sex was phenomenal – glorious – a fifty-eight on a scale to one to ten – beyond anything Jared had ever experience before and his job used to be to fuck alphas through ruts, so that was saying something. And more than that, Jensen was funny, they shared the same taste in movies, they both liked to drink beer and argue about sport teams, Jensen was considerate (when he wasn’t trying to fuck Jared through whatever surface they happened to land on, and Jared really didn’t want considerate then) and of course the most beautiful person Jared had ever met. 

All these things, incredibly good things.

But the thing about alphas, that thing they fought the most about (and then made up in truly ground-shaking ways) was Jensen’s tendency to be over-protective. The bossiness Jared could handle – sometimes he gave in, sometimes he stood his ground, sometimes he just rolled his eyes. But the overprotective thing was really beginning to get on all of his nerves.

Jared was a full-grown man, fully capable of taking care of himself. He didn’t need a protector or a caretaker, which he had explained to Jensen right before threatening Jensen’s balls if he didn’t stop nagging and Jensen had left the room in a huff.

That was ten minutes ago.

Jared didn’t even need to turn toward the door to know that Jensen was standing there, lurking. “Anything you need?” Jared asked as he tucked in his shirt. 

He looked over just in time to see Jensen bite his lower lip which did a fairly good job of derailing Jared’s train of thought. Until Jensen opened his mouth. “Don’t you think you should – “

“No,” Jared responded firmly, sitting down at the edge of the bed to put on his orange and purple sneakers because there was just only so dressed up he could be. “We’ve been over this Jen, you promised to try to curtail it a bit.”

Jensen shoved his hands in his pocket, looking all the world like a kid who just been told his behavior had cost him dessert. “I’m not being bossy.”

“No, you are being mother hen-ny and that’s ten times worse.” Jared stood up and walked to Jensen, pulling him in close. Jensen’s hands were still in his pocket, but he leaned into Jared. “If I thought I’d be cold I’d bring a jacket. But as I have mentioned many, many times now, it might be October but it’s Texas and I don’t need one.”

Jensen lifted his eyes, green eyes meeting hazel. “But the weather guy says – “

“Fuck.” Jared ran his hands through the hair he had just combed and groaned. “I am not your omega Jensen. I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“I don’t think of you as an omega.” There was a twinkle in Jensen’s eyes. “I think of you as my human with the fantastic ass.”

“You’re the ass,” Jared responded lamely, but he let Jensen pull him into a kiss. The kiss went from chaste to desperate in about 2.5 seconds, which pretty much summed up their whole relationship. Jensen was tugging at Jared’s shirt.

“No, you don’t. I just put all this back on. Again.” Jared pulled away, although every instinct in his body wanted to push closer. “We’re barely going to make it on time as it is.”

Jensen’s grin could only be described as wolf-like. There were times Jared forgot what a feral creature his boyfriend could be. And times he remembered very vividly like now. Inside his black jeans his cock was twitching feebly. He had already come four times today, twice in the last hour. They were going to a party to celebrate Chris’ engagement – Chris who was Jensen’s best friend and business partner and Jared’s ex-client. A party where Jared would be one of the only humans. He had enough to worry about without Jansen’s perpetual need to fuck Jared in as many positions as possible. Some that should not have been possible. Jared’s shoulder was still aching after the failed attempt at a 69 – that somehow still had Jared coming so hard his vision whited out - from the night before on the backyard patio. 

Jared’s sex-fogged brain caught up with the here and now just as Jensen began unbuckling his belt.“No,” Jared pushed Jansen’s hand away. “Seriously, it’s like the rut never left.”

“I can’t help it; I see you all dressed up like this and I go crazy.” Jensen’s voice was low, throaty, sexy as hell and it was all Jared could do to tuck his shirt back in and not take it off instead. “You look good enough to eat.”

“There will be no eating of me tonight,” Jared admonished as he took one last look on the mirror. He did look nice, well except maybe for his loud sneakers. Jensen stood beside him and Jared realized while he might look well put together, Jensen looked downright divine. It was one of the disadvantages of dating someone supernatural – there was no doubt who was the most breathtaking of the two and it sure as hell wasn’t Jared.

Jared’s phone dinged and he quickly scanned the reminder notice. He had two interviews set for tomorrow, it was unlikely he would forget about them but sometimes his upstairs brain had trouble functioning around Jensen, so he had set up a reminder to go off every four hours. He would need to turn in at a reasonable hour, which meant he would probably need to spend the night at his place instead of here.

“Interview? For what?” Jensen was looking down at Jared’s screen.

“Boundaries,” Jared said, quickly pocketing his phone. “We’ve had this discussion; I am sure you remember.”

“If you need money, I can help you out. I could set up an account for you. Or, better yet, just add your name to my account. We could go to the bank tomorrow – “

“Jensen,” Jared interrupted, “I am not going to take your money and if you don’t drop this right now, I am going to walk right out that door.”

Jensen stared at him a moment, mutiny in his eyes but whatever he saw in Jared’s caused him to throw his arms up. “Well excuse me for caring.”

“You know I love that you care, but some things you are just going to have to let me handle myself.”

For a tough alpha, Jensen had one hell of a pout.

Jared sighed. “I’m not destitute, I had a really well-paying job up to a few months ago as you may recall. I have savings. But the money in my account won’t last forever, not when I am planning to graduate from college debt free. I can handle a part time job Jensen.”

“You shouldn’t have to and go to school.” It was like Jensen could not help himself. “It’s not charity to help someone you care about. If our pack hadn’t helped Chris and I start our business, I’d still be tending bar“

“I’m not part of your pack,” Jared reminded him gently. “I am used to handling things on my own.”

“I thought partners helped each other, but fine, whatever. Be Mr. Independent.”

For a very long moment they just looked at each other, an uneasy tension between them. Finally, Jared huffed, “I’m not going back to my old profession if that is what you are worried about. I’ve applied for some part time office work mainly though I’ll probably have to settle for fast food.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Jensen lied to him badly then winked at him just as badly. “We just had a fight, kinda, we should kiss and make up.”

Jared evaded his attempts to grab him, barely. “Party remember?”

“Chris better appreciate this,” Jensen grumbled as he followed Jared out the bedroom door. “Are you sure you don’t want to grab a jacket?”

Jared let his finger answer that question for him.

Jensen drove, partly because he was a control freak but also because werewolves were able to metabolize alcohol far quicker than humans and it would be safe for Jensen to drive after the party.

“You know, Chris and I could use some help. He’s always grousing about paperwork, neither one of us are any good at keeping up with receipts and shit like that.” Jensen said to him, after a few minutes of driving.

“Good luck to whoever takes that job,” Jared remarked. “You and Chris would drive anyone insane.”

“There is someone who has worked for us both, and as far as I can tell, is perfectly sane. Well, mostly sane anyway.” Jensen smirked at him.

“No, no way,” Jared sat up straighter, batted Jensen’s hand away from his knee. “Not going to happen.”

“Why not?” Jensen asked, as he whisked around a car that was going too slowly for him. “We could use the help, you need a job. We could work around your school schedule.“

“You wouldn’t be hiring me for my office skills, you would be hiring me so you could bend me over your desk anytime you wanted.”

Jensen gave him his most wide-eyed innocent look, green eyes soft as a fawn’s. “That never even crossed my mind.”

“Yeah right, thanks but no thanks.”

Jensen parked the car in Chris’ yard, turned to look at Jared. “I promise you; I will never touch you during office hours. This is a real, legitimate job offer. Not a handout. Not a way so I can get into your pants more, because let’s face it, I can get into your pants anytime I want now.”

“You are such an ass, ” Jared said without heat, and then pushed upon the door. The smell of BBQ and the sound of loud 90’s country music filled the air. “I’ll think about it okay?”

“That’s all I ask,” Jensen declared as he locked his door and followed Jared to the backyard.

The party was In full force. There were a couple of grills going, paper lanterns hanging in trees, and a little chill in the air. Jared had barely enough time to stifle a shiver before Jensen was pulling off his jacket and handing it over to him. “It’ll be too short,” Jared grumbled as he put it on.

“Then you should have listened to me,” Jensen replied, straightening the jacket’s collar. “Your life will be so much easier when you accept that I am always right.”

“Are all alphas this arrogant or do I just happen upon the most egotistically bossy one of you all?” Jared asked. He looked at Jensen who was wearing a short sleeve aqua shirt. “Won’t you get cold?”

Jensen shrugged. “We don’t feel the weather much.” Jared looked around; he was one of the only ones wearing a jacket. 

“So, you wore a jacket because – “ Jared started but Jensen stopped him mid-sentence by shouting Chris’ name.

“Hey, the party can get started. I have arrived.” Chris and Jensen hugged, quick and hard and broke apart. Both were grinning. “Where’s Sophie? I need to offer her my condolences.” Jensen added.

“I see you brought your new guy finally so I can offer mine.” Chris said with a smirk and then turned to Jared, eyes widening as he recognized him. Jared felt his cheeks flush. He was’t ashamed of his former profession, far from it. It had been honest work that paid well, but he rarely found himself in social settings with a former client. And certainly not with his current boyfriend standing right beside him. “Well look who we have here, it’s nipple ring guy.”

Jensen put an arm around Jared’s waist and very not-subtly-at-all pulled Jared closer to him. “I never did thank you for recommending Jared to me,” Jensen said.

“So you’ve been telling me about this hot piece of – I mean this totally nice guy you’ve been seeing for weeks now and somehow you forgot to mention that he’s the human that I hired to help me through my rut?” Chris asked. “How on earth did this come about?”

“I am really really good at sex,” Jensen said, and squeezed Jared into his side a little bit harder. “A few rounds with me and Jared gave up his job, knew he’d never again get it so good.”

“Yeah right.” Chris turned from Jensen to Jared. “So, Jared, slumming?”

“Basically.” Jared managed to extradite himself from Jensen’s iron-like grip. “I hope you don’t find this too awkward.“

“Not awkward at all.” Chris hit him on his back so hard, Jared took an involuntary step forward. “You can settle an old bet for us once and for all. Which one of us has the biggest – “

“Ego.” Jared cut in, eager to derail this topic of conversation.“Congratulations, it’s a tie.”

“He had you, then he had the real deal. I think the fact he chose me settles that question for once and for all.”

“Okay, I’m going to go find a ruler for you guys.” Jared made his escape as the alphas were joined by others. He took a look around. There was a pool, a few splashing in what had to be frigid water which seemed either brave or foolish – then Jared remembered the werewolves not feeling the cold thing – and then caught sight of what he was really looking for and headed for it.

A few minutes later, Jared was sitting at a small glass table, a frilly drink with an even frillier umbrella in his hand, watching the group surrounding Jensen. Every once in a while, Jensen pointed his way. A few times the pointing led to laughter. Once it led to the group raising their glasses to toast him. Jared really didn’t want to know what Jensen was saying about him.

“So, I am really terrible at this,” said a small, blonde girl who sat next to Jared. “I’m Sophie, by the way. The fiancé.”

Jared shook her proffered hand. “Jared, Jensen’s date. So, you are engaged to Chris huh? Should I offer congratulations or condolences?” Jared asked as another bout of raucous laughter drew their attention to the group of alphas.

“I’m taking both. I’m greedy that way.” Sophie had her own frilly drink in her hand. “So, back to what I was saying. I am really bad at this and I usually guess wrong and upset people – but I am going to say you are a beta. I was going to say alpha but then you said you were Jensen’s date and despite those to-die-for eyelashes he’s an alpha so how did I do?” Sophie took another sip of her drink and looked at Jared expectantly.

“Human,” Jared responded, taking another sip of his own drink. For something so frilly, it packed a heck of a punch.

Sophie flushed. “I told you I was really, really bad at this.” She laughed. “Human was going to be my third guess.”

“After omega?” Jared asked. “Have you been talking to Jensen?”

Sophie giggled. “I think they all treat their human lovers that way. Is he super bossy?”

Jared scooted his chair closer to Sophie. “The worse. And the way he fusses over me, my grandmother fussed less.“

“Oh my God, I thought it was because I was a girl.” Sophie giggled again and turned a bright pink. “And he’s super – intense in bed.”

“Intense is one word to describe it.” Jared realized he was blushing a bit too. Jensen was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Jared shook his head to indicate nothing was amiss.

Chris broke away from the group and headed toward them. With her body turned toward Jared, Sophie didn’t notice. “And the possessive thing. I mean I might as well wear a giant neon sign over my head with the words ‘I belong to Chris do not touch’.”

Jared shrugged. “Jensen isn’t that possessive. The rest of it sure. But he is okay with me talking to whoever. I mean, he’s been chill about what I used to do for a living.”

Sophie took another sip of her drink, which was bright pink, like her dress. “Which was what exactly?”

“He built neon signs for pretty little humans to wear over their heads, so everyone knows who they belong to,” Chris stated, then gave a bit of a smile to show Sophie he wasn’t upset as she turned ever redder. “Although i think the ring should do the trick.” Chris kissed Sophie’s left hand, diamonds sparkling in the sun’s waning rays. Even though there wasn’t anywhere near enough room for him, Chris wrangled a chair between Jared and Sophie. Chris eyed Jared speculatively. “So, you don’t think Jensen is possessive.”

Jared took another drink; he was beginning to feel pleasantly buzzed. “Well, I’ve been talking to you two and he’s still way over there.” He looked over at Jensen only to find he was suddenly standing right in front of him. Jensen immediately sat down close to Jared and slipped his arm around Jared’s shoulders.

Chris raised his eyebrows, Sophie giggled, Jensen looked at both of them and then Jared. “What?”

“I’m going to need another drink,” Jared said in reply as his boyfriend continued to look at him puzzled.

“I’ll get them,” Sophie offered. When she brought Jared’s drink, there were two umbrellas in it. 

It was a fun night, the food was down-home Texas BBQ, the stars were out, the music was nostalgic country and it was fun to shout out the lyrics to _Friends in Low Places_.

Over a dessert of peach cobbler and yet more drinks, this time the kind without umbrellas, Chris leaned over and said, “Jensen here says you are going to come work for us.”

Jared shot his boyfriend a look.“What I said was, I would think about it. I have two other job interviews tomorrow that I still plan to go to.”

“Well, he’s right about one thing. Our filing system is a mess. Sophie’s tried to help now and then, but she’s got her own job.”

“Mess is an understatement. My first graders are more organized than these two,” Sophie stated. “I felt so bad for their tax preparer last year, I sent her a fruit basket.”

“Anyway,” Chris said, drawing the word out. “We really do need the help; we keep planning to hire someone but somehow never get around to actually advertising for the position. And there will be no hanky panky on anyone’s desk, mainly because we share an office.”

Jensen stood up, gathering their empty plates. “Just come by after your other interviews. If those jobs don’t work out for you, maybe ours will.”

“Yeah okay,” Jared watched as Jensen walked away with the plates. Jensen was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a pair that fit across his ass really, really well. He looked fucking great in those jeans. He would look even better without them. Maybe just standing there wearing a cowboy hat and nothing else. Did Jensen even own a cowboy hat?

Fuck, Jared was really buzzed.

After dinner, Chris’ brother gave a toast to the engaged couple, a very raunchy one that had Sophie blushing and Chris puffing out his chest in pride.

Beer from Jensen and Chris’ brewery was passed around as a few more toasts were given, including one by Jensen which was surprisingly sweet.

Jared’s head began to swim and the people and the noise was beginning to overwhelm him. Chris’ backyard was huge, and he walked to the edge of the lawn, staring into the woods beyond but not focusing on anything. It was quieter here, the noises from the party not so intrusive. The stars were out, the leaves from nearby trees were riding the cool breeze before scattering on the ground. He was sleepy and fuzzy with alcohol and he just let his mind drift as he stood there.

He wasn’t shocked at all when he felt a familiar arm around his waist. Jensen didn’t say anything and when Jared turned toward him, Jensen was staring up at the sky, at the three-quarters moon. 

“Does it call you even when it’s not full?” Jared asked.

“All the time, she is the lover that will never desert me, she is the one constant in my life.” Jensen said and then turned to him.“Or was my constant, until she gave me you.”

Jared had never seen Jensen in werewolf form. They had agreed that while the passion between them was new and overwhelming that it would be best if Jared weren’t around when Jensen changed. The last thing Jared needed was a 200-pound wolf humping his leg.

Now he wondered what Jensen’s wolf looked like, how much of the man he knew would he be able to sense in his wolf.

“I had fun tonight, thank you for bringing me,” Jared said.

“I sense a but,“ Jensen replied.

“It’s late, and I have those interviews tomorrow. I think you’d better take me home now.”

Jensen held out his hand, Jared took it and together they walked back to the party.

Sophie invited them to dinner. “Any day next week would be great. I make a mean meatloaf.”

“We’ll be there,” Jensen said. P“But make a lot, cause the way this boy boy eats, you’d think he has two stomachs instead of the one “

Jared punched him in the arm but Jensen just grinned.

To Jared’s surprise, Chris pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for coming Jared, hope we see you tomorrow.”

“You will.”

Jared heard Sophie asked Chris just how he had met Jared as they made their way toward where Jensen had parked his car.

“Come home with me,” Jensen requested as they pulled into the road.

Jared was half asleep in the car, watching the fuzzy lights flash by with his unfocused eyes. “I have those interviews tomorrow; I am going to need my sleep.”

“I’ll let you sleep,” Jensen said. “Scout’s honor.”

Jared huffed. “You were never a boy scout.”

“True, but I was once a cub and that’s nearly the same thing,” Jensen looked over at him.

Jared rolled his eyes. “That’s not exactly reassuring.”

Silence for a moment. Jared let his mind drift again, warm in the car, still pleasantly buzzed.

“Why didn’t you tell Chris I was the one you are dating?” He had not realized he had been thinking of anything in particular before he blurted the question out.

“I’m not ashamed of you if that was what you are thinking.”

Jared shrugged, looked out his window at the dark houses that they were passing by.

Jensen spoke, softly. “I know some of the things I do are difficult for you to understand. I’ve been around humans for years, and I still don’t understand half of what makes you do what you do. Like walking around cold because you don’t want to wear a jacket because someone asked you to.”

Jared squirmed a bit on his seat. “You didn’t ask as much as you demanded.”

“Same difference,” Jensen said and before Jared could reply it really was not, Jensen continued. “For a werewolf, the first few months of a relationship with someone we care about are particularly important. I needed that time to focus on us, to keep the rest of the world at bay as we bonded.”

“And now the bonding period is over?”

“Our souls have been interwoven, and I am ready to show the world the beautiful man I must somehow prove myself worthy of.”

It was really hard to tell when Jensen was just messing with him. He looked serious. Jared had no idea what to say about any of that.

Or maybe he did. “And this has nothing to do with you being possessive and wanting me all to yourself.”

“Of course, it does,” Jensen admitted unabashedly. “But both things can still be true. I am a man of many layers.” Jensen was stroking the top of Jared’s hand as he made his request again. “Please come home with me.”

He was a hard man to say no to, especially when you didn’t want to.

“Give me the opportunity to show you how much you mean to me.”

“I think you’ve already done that, several times just today as a matter of fact.” Jared’s reminder about his job interviews pinged. He needed to heed its implicit warning, go home and right to bed, be fresh and ready for his appointments tomorrow.

“The moon is dancing through your hair, her light is shining in your eyes. I am jealous of her, I want to touch you the way she is.” Jensen’s voice was soft and deep, and Jared felt he could drown in it. Was drowning in it. “My bed is empty when you aren’t in it, hell the whole house is empty when you aren’t there.”

Jared sighed, already knowing he was giving in. “We have to leave early tomorrow, so I can go by the apartment and change.”

Jensen grinned, grabbed Jared’s hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss as he steered with his other hand. “You are too good to me.”

“Damn right I am,” Jared affirmed before closing his eyes for just a moment.

Jensen had to wake him when they got to his house.

Jared followed Jensen as he lead him to the bedroom. His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs felt heavy, his mind was still pleasantly hazy.

He managed to get Jensen’s jacket off, but the buttons on his shirt seemed to be beyond him.

“Let me,” Jensen said, already unbuttoning Jared’s shirt. “Let me take care of you.”

It was on the tip of Jared’s tongue to say he could take care of himself, but he didn’t say it. He just dropped his hands, let Jensen take over.

Jensen pulled off the shirt and stared with naked hunger at Jared’s nipple rings. In the weeks they had been together, his fascination with them had not diminished. Last week, for their two-month anniversary, Jared had gotten a chain that linked the two rings. Jensen had spent the night toying with the chain, tugging at it, wrapping it around his fingers until Jared’s nipples had been red and swollen and Jared had been writhing on the bed. Now, just with the memory of it, Jared’s cock began to twitch.

Jensen ran his fingers over the length of the chain now, fingertips ghosting over his nipples.

Then he went to his knees.

The blood in Jared’s body rushed south so quickly he was dizzy with it.

Jensen looked up at him under his eyelashes, licked his lips. 

He undid Jared’s belt, slowly, neither of them saying a word.

He unbuttoned the jeans.

Jared could feel how flushed his entire body was, every nerve tingling.

Jensen pulled down the zipper, inched down Jared’s jeans and underwear at the same time.

A kiss to his lower stomach. A kiss to each now bare thigh.

Hands rubbing over his hipbones.

“My beautiful boy,” Jensen said.

Jared felt unanchored, standing there with shaky legs, nothing to hold on to.

“Jensen,” he breathed.

And Jensen knew, he always knew what Jared needed. He stood up slowly, lavishing kisses again at Jared’s lower stomach, right over his belly button, to his chest, kisses to each nipple, a long kiss to his neck.

Jared’s hands grabbed on to Jensen and there was his anchor.

“Let’s get you on the bed sweetheart,”:Jensen whispered.

Jensen knelt down again when Jared was seated, pulled off those loud sneakers, inched down Jared’s pants, so slowly, hands touching every exposed part of him, reverently, softly.

Jensen was humming under his breath, his eyes never leaving Jared’s, his hands on Jared’s ankles, stroking.

“That feels so good,” Jared said.

“It’s just the beginning,” Jensen promised, gently guiding Jared until he was lying on his back. 

Jared laid there, blinking at the ceiling. They had not turned the lights on, but the curtains were drawn back, and the moonlight was casting the room in long shadows. Jared felt floaty, between the alcohol and the moonlight and Jensen, who had made quick work of removing his own clothes and was now crawling up the bed. Jared spread out his legs, then bent them and Jensen settled in the place between them.

“Still with me?” Jensen asked, a hand on Jared’s knee. Jared could feel Jensen’s hard cock rubbing against his own.

“Mostly,” Jared answered honestly.

Jensen’s other hand reached for the chain and yanked on it; Jared rose out of the bed a bright flair of pleasure-pain. “Fuck!”

Jensen leaned down, fingers still pulling on the chain, and claimed Jared’s mouth with his own. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and yanked him in closer. He could still feel Jensen’s hand between them, pressing against his chest.

When they broke apart, their lips were red and swollen and Jensen was smirking. He reached up, pushed Jared’s hair from where it had fallen into his face. “There you are, there’s my boy. With me now?”

Jared nodded. “You have my attention, let’s see if you can keep it.”

“Oh, I can keep it,” Jensen promised, and reached for the bedside table.

Jared grabbed his hand. “I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, cute little worry lines furrowing on his forehead.

“I’m still loose from earlier, besides, I don’t mind when I feel it the next day. Makes me feel - I like the feeling.”

“I will make this so good for you.” Jensen pulled on Jared’s hips, pushing their lower bodies flush together. Jared’s legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist. A hand under Jared’s hips, Jensen lifted hm up, and lined up his cock with Jared’s hole.

Jared was right, mostly, it was a tight fit, but still his body opened up to Jensen as Jensen slowly eased into him.

It was easy to tell the moon loved Jensen, he was beautiful in her light. Ethereal. Jared watched way the moon caressed him.

“So beautiful,” he heard himself say, dreamily. 

Jensen was watching where their bodies were joining, biting his lower lip, but at Jared’s words his eyes lifted up and their eyes locked. He was all the way in now, and for a long moment, they just stared at each other, neither one moving, two bodies that had become one.

Jared moved his head until it was on Jensen’s chest. He could feel Jensen’s own nipples harden underneath his hand. Could feel Jensen’s heartbeat, strong, steady.

“Jared, I’ve got to – “

“Move,” Jared said. 

Their love making was usually passionate, fierce. But tonight, Jensen was moving slow inside of him, never really pulling all the way out. Jared reached for one of Jensen’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. Everything seemed so intimate, so dreamy in the moonlight. There was no tomorrow, no one else existed, nothing else. Just Jensen moving inside of him, slowly, slowly.

There was pressure, a hint of pain until Jared’s body relaxed. That was okay, tomorrow he would carry with him the reminder of this moment, of Jensen.

The kiss, when it came, was gentle too. 

“This good?” Jensen asked, a finger lazily playing with the sensitive area around Jared’s hipbones.

“Perfect,” Jared answered.

He would not want it like this all the time, wasn’t sure why he wanted it now, or why Jensen wanted it.

Time had lost all meaning. It as probably only minutes, but it felt longer. Jared’s eyes never leaving Jensen. Jensen sinking into him, pulling just a little bit out, sinking into him again. Jared was hazily aware that Jenssen’s knot was forming, knew from experience this would be a bad position to knot in, but still he kept riding those gentle waves, his body ebbing and flowing with the currents, the pressure in him growing slowly, steadily.

Jensen leaned over, nuzzled his neck. Their bodies were now joined everywhere, chest to chest, Jensen deep inside of him, Jared’s legs wrapped tightly around Jensen’s waist, Jared’s cock trapped between the two of them, so hard now, leaking, the moonlight now blessing them both with her light.

Jensen lifted up, pulled out, and Jared wanted to whine with the loss of it, the sudden, awful emptiness.

“On your side, c’mon Jared. That’s it, that’s it sweetheart.”

Jensen sank back in Jared, as slowly as he had taken him the first time.

One of Jensen’s hands reached over, began stroking Jared’s cock with the same slow, sure rhythm he was rocking into Jared with. Jared closed his eyes, just let himself feel. Felt Jensen’s lips on the back of his neck, felt Jensen’s hand stroking him, felt Jensen’s knot, catch lighting on his rim, tug, and back out again.

When he came, it wasn’t with a scream as it was usually with, but a sigh, spilling over Jensen’s hand. He felt the knot tug once more, then settle inside deep, filling him up. Behind him, Jensen groaned.

“You know, this leaves me with the wet spot,” Jared grumbled after a moment.

Behind him, Jensen was laughing, the bed lightly shaking with the force of it. “Way to ruin the mood Jared.”

Jared snuggled in, arranging himself so that he was away from the wet spot, securely into Jensen’s arms. 

“Don’t forget, I have to be up early tomorrow.”

Jensen pushed his hips forward, lodging his knot impossibly deeper into Jared. “Bright and early, best wake up call you will ever have.”

Jared reached behind him, pulling one of Jensen’s arms over his chest. Something settled deep inside of him, something tugged at him too, the feeling of belonging, of safety.

The moon and her shadows watched over them as they slept.


End file.
